


Your Rain

by Spectrolite



Series: Song Fic Challenge [1]
Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrolite/pseuds/Spectrolite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis thinks about Holly and the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Rain

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this fic is Your Rain by Akira Yamaoka ft. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn.

It was sunny as shit, the day they faced off each other. The day she took her life. 

In all the movies he’d watch, in all the animes Travis had ever rented, every significant character death was captured in a sheet of rain. Whether it was a gentle drizzle or a torrent of watery bullets, there was always rain. Like it was cleansing the body for it’s trip to the afterlife, one final farewell from the earth itself. It was cliche as could be but it always worked, it was the perfect visual device.

Holly got nothing like that.

There was nothing pleasant about her death, despite the last brilliant smile she gave him. Her charred, smoking body received no blessings… not from the clouds, not from the sun peeking behind them, not from the rough sand under their feet. The only water was the polluted waves that touched the shores, like a mockery.

And even after her body was buried… nothing. It was sunny for weeks, making his lips chapped and body slick with sweat under his hot jacket.

And then it finally happened.

Out for a walk, tired from carrying all those coconuts and filling up flaming cars, he decided to visit her resting place.

And wouldn’t you know it? On that very day, it rained. A heavy storm, as if every last drop was saved for this moment.

And later when Sylvia asked him why his eyes were so red, he couldn’t think up an excuse.


End file.
